Torque motor actuators are used in myriad systems and environments. For example, many engine air valves associated with an aircraft gas turbine engine are controlled using torque motor actuators. No matter the specific end-use system and environment, a typical torque motor actuator includes a plurality of coils, an armature, and a flapper. The coils are controllably energized to control the rotational position of the armature, which is coupled to a valve element, such as a flapper. By controlling the rotational position of the armature, the position of the flapper relative to one or more fluid outlets is controlled and thus fluid pressure and/or flow to a fluid controlled device is controlled.
In many instances, aircraft engine air valves are mounted near the engine. Due to the relatively high temperatures near the engine, the torque motor actuators associated with the air valves are remotely mounted. This remote mounting can increase the overall cost and complexity of the system.
Hence, there is a need for a torque motor actuator that can operate at relatively high temperatures and thus be mounted directly to the air valves. The present invention addresses at least this need.